marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bobby Drake
thumb|280px :"¿Siempre quiso estar con alguien tan mal, pero no se puede?" :―Bobby Drake[fte.] aka Iceman is a mutant who can create ice from water or any moisture. " lang="es" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #f0f0a0; COLOR: #0f0f5f">'Robert "Bobby" Drake,' alias Iceman es un mutante que puede crear hielo de agua o humedad. Biografía Primeros años de vida Robert Drake nació en Boston, Massachusetts, William y Madeline Drake. Cuando Bobby Drake descubrió su habilidad mutante, escondió de sus padres y su hermano. Convenció a sus padres le matricularse en la escuela de Xavier, diciéndoles que era una escuela de preparación. ''X-Men :"''Bienvenido a mutante alta." :―Bobby Drake [fte.] Rogue and begins a romantic relationship with her. ">Bobby es sólo un personaje menor. Bobby es uno de los primeros estudiantes llegar a Rogue y comienza una relación romántica con ella. ''X 2: X-Men unida :"''Me llaman el hombre de hielo." :―Bobby Drake[fte.] Wolverine and William Stryker by creating a ice wall with his powers. He also freezes Wolverine's beer and his mother's cup and turns the coffee to ice showing how much his powers have grown. ">Bobby tiene una incómoda amistad/rivalidad con Pyro Su relación con su familia también es tensa, y su hermano realmente vuelve Bobby de a la policía por celos. También se convierte en más de un miembro de X-Men pero los X-Men mayores aún piensa que, él y Rogue, son demasiado jóvenes para iniciar la lucha. Crece su relación con Rogue durante el curso están juntos. También, se interrumpe la conversación entre Wolverine y William Stryker creando una pared de hielo con sus poderes. También congela cerveza de Wolveriney Copa de su madre y se convierte el café para mostrar cuánto han crecido sus poderes de hielo. ''X-Men: The Last Stand :"''Misma Bobby vieja. Todavía tiene miedo de una lucha!" :―John Allerdyce[fte.] Kitty Pryde with the Sentinal firing a rocket with his power even stronger. He used it and stopped the rocket hitting them with another one about to hit when Bobby had his back turned, Kitty saw it with her power grab him and the rocket that went right through them with Rogue appearing in the distant saw them and assumed that they were hugging. His relationship with Rogue appears to be deteriorating, strained by their inability to have physical contact and by his close friendship with Kitty Pryde. Seeing them both almost 'kiss' prompts Rogue to seek out "the cure" so she can finally touch Bobby without fear of hurting him. He takes part in the X-Men's final confrontation with Magneto's army and shows his true power by fighting Pyro one-on-one. During this battle, Iceman's ability to transform his body into ice is finally shown, giving him the form of Iceman from the comics, being first implied in a previous confrontation between the two former best friends in which Bobby's fist ices over. After the battle, he finds Rogue in her room, having taken the cure. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Bobby Drake is more of an everyman and not a cynical underachiever. ">Bobby es parte de los X-Men, un miembro pleno del grupo y se ve en la sala de peligro con el resto de los X-Men. Uno de los Sentinals venir a él y a Kitty Pryde con el Sentinel disparar un cohete con su poder aún más fuerte. Utilizado y detuvo el cohete golpeándolas con otro sobre golpear cuando Bobby tenía la espalda gira, Kitty vio con su poder agarrarlo y el cohete que iba derecho a través de ellos con Rogue que aparecen en el lejano los vio y supone que estaban abrazando. Su relación con Rogue parece estar empeorando, tensas por su incapacidad para tener contacto físico y por su estrecha amistad con Kitty Pryde. Viendo ambos casi 'kiss' solicita Rogue a buscar "la cura" por lo que finalmente ella puede tocar Bobby sin miedo de lastimarlo. Toma parte en el enfrentamiento final de los X-Men ejército de Magneto y muestra su verdadero poder luchando Pyro uno-a-uno. Durante esta batalla, finalmente se muestra la capacidad del hombre de hielo para transformar su cuerpo en hielo, dándole la forma de hombre de hielo de los cómics, siendo primer implícita en un enfrentamiento anterior entre los dos ex mejores amigos en el que el puño de Bobby CIEM sobre. Después de la batalla, encuentra Rogue en su habitación, habiendo tomado la cura. A diferencia de su homólogo convencional, Bobby Drake es más de un hombre y no un poco cínico. Relaciones *Rogue - novia. *Pyro - mejor amigo ex volvió enemigo. *Kitty Pryde - enamorada en The Last Stand. *Ronny Drake - hermano. *Madeline Drake - madre. *William Drake - padre. Detrás de las escenas *La serie de Marvel Ultimate utiliza Iceman y Rogue como novio y novia como X 2. Trivia *En los cómics, Iceman viaja a través de una diapositiva de hielo, algo no lo hecho en las películas, aunque tiene X-Men: The Official Game, que está en el mismo canon. *En X-Men: The Last Stand, Iceman lucha Pyro en Alcatraz mientras en '' -X-Men: The Official Game '' lucha Pyro en una planta de energía. *En la novelización de X-Men: The Last Stand, Iceman guarda Piro de la destrucción de Dark Phoenix. Categoría:Drake Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:X-Men